


Make Me Home

by bindside



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, M/M, this is really just an oc work but idk where else to post it. have fun ig?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindside/pseuds/bindside
Summary: Gay octolings, a fruity biker gang, and general silliness.





	Make Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i haven't really made a fanfiction... or piece of writing, for that matter, since One Week. So I decided to try my hand at some characters... of my own? and my friends. anyway i hope you enjoy!

Connie had made it up to the surface a few weeks ago. He had to say, Inkopolis Square was easily his favorite place already- although, he hadn’t been very many places at all. Not that he could remember, anyway.   


“Hey, Sheldon!” He shouted, shouldering his way into the shop. The hermit crab looked up, grinning up at him from his station on the floor.    
  
“Looking to buy?”   
  
“Yeah! This aerospray isn’t working for my style. What do you have?” He asked, looking at it. “I keep getting splatted before I can actually use my special.” Sheldon was one of the only friends he’d managed to make, considering his… naturally  _ interesting  _ personality. Sheldon nodded, looking through his stock.    
  
“Well, you like to get up close and personal and cover lots of turf, right?” Sheldon said, pulling out a box.    
  
“Yeah, that’s- exactly it.” He said, grinning a bit shyly. It hadn’t occurred to him that someone would care about him enough to keep tabs on him. “Do you have an idea?”   
  
“Dapple dualies nouveau!” Sheldon exclaimed excitedly, thrusting the box in his direction. “Lots of mobility, relatively short range but lots of damage, and the special is the rain cloud! Lots of turf, lots of damage, lots of speed. Lots of Connie potential!” He said with a wink, Connie grinning and nodding, digging through his wallet. He had to admit, his current budget of ‘spend as much as possible on different weapons and then try and see what food you can still afford’ wasn’t the  _ best.  _ Was he going to stop?    
  
Absolutely not.   
  
Connie set up his new dualies and changed into his biker outfit- Callie was still motivating him not to give up on his dreams of running a biker gang called ‘Fruit Punch’, although Marie didn’t seem as ecstatic about it. Her loss. Connie- or Lime, his code name that nobody called him- walked into the queue for a turf war battle.

How the times had changed, truly- no one batted an eye at an octoling just strolling into Inkopolis. He could still remember that fight with Agent 3- or Strawberry- from years ago.  “Still wearing that helmet? I told you, all the freshest kids wear bandanas.” Alex- Agent 3- said behind him, laughing. 

“All the freshest kids don’t get head injuries when they inevitably trip and fall,” Connie said, knocking his fist against the side of the helmet to demonstrate.    
  
“Suit yourself.” Alex shrugged, flicking the back of his helmet. “C’mon, it’s our turn.”   
  
Connie dove into the ink pit, getting loaded up onto his proper team- the green one. He grinned at his proper color, peering across the map to see the pink team- his friend Alex standing proudly with her hero shot. He looked to his left, seeing a rather nervous looking inkling clutching a Splattershot jr. To his right, there was a ballpoint splatling, and-   
  
The tallest squiffer user he’d ever seen. He was clearly competent with the weapon, as he held it casually with obvious comfort in the weapon. Connie felt his hearts flutter, and he stuck out his hand awkwardly, the tall man looking at him with confusion.   
  
“I’m Lime. Or Connie. You don’t have to talk to me, I just wanted to say hi.” He barely managed to squeak out, thankful for his helmet- it hopefully hid his deep blush.    
  
“I’m Quincy.” The squiffer responded flatly, tilting his head as if curious. He tentatively took Connie’s hand, shaking it briefly before dropping it. Connie readied himself as the timer counted down to the match beginning.

He watched from the corner of his eye as the squiffer- Quincy- readied his gun to fire as soon as the alarm went. The sound blared throughout Arowana Mall, and Connie dove into the line of ink left by Quincy on his way straight to the middle. He rolled down the ramp, quickly splatting Alex before she could get him. He ducked out of the way of a .52 Gal, splatting them and quickly spinning round to splat their friend, a mini splatling. He saw the light of the charger beam on him, his hearts skipping a beat as he realized his mistake, before he heard a charger blast and the line on him disappeared. He looked to Quincy, eyes wide. The squiffer main just gave him a wink before diving off to guard the spawn.    
  
Connie set off to cover more turf, reminding himself that the 3 minutes were meant for covering land, not splatting enemies. While filling in a corner, the .52 gal snuck up behind him and splatted him- just before getting splatted by Quincy, Connie’s new hero.

The round ended before Connie could respawn, and he watched Judd eye the battlefield before proclaiming the green team victorious. Connie cheered, hopping back into the ink pit that would take them to the next round.

He stepped up from the inky abyss, looking to his side and seeing Alex. On the other side, he saw the mini splatling and- the .52 gal. With much apprehension, he looked across the map to see Quincy eyeing him and readying his weapon. 

Connie charged forward into the center as soon as the alarm sounded, thinking Quincy would take it easy on him. Nope- got splatted mid-air. He was undeterred, swimming on to the side trying to sneak up behind Quincy, but he whirled around last second and shot Connie almost point-blank. Connie resisted the urge to stomp his feet and throw his weapons to the ground, going at him again and again with some kind of frantic urge, getting sniped every time.

Connie finally had him cornered on low ink, about to splat him, when the timer went off. He sighed, shaking his head and admitting defeat. Due to his frantic efforts to splat the sniper, it was obvious his team had lost. He shrank away from their glares as Judd declared the victor. 

He hopped out of the pool, stepping out onto Inkopolis square. He sat on a bench, pulled off his helmet, and pulled out his phone. He plugged in his ear buds and searched for his favorite song when someone suddenly tapped him on the shoulder, nearly scaring the tentacles off of him. He whirled around, seeing a familiar face- Quincy, the squiffer from earlier.   
  
“Um, Hi.” Connie said, blinking rapidly. Had he done something he needed to apologize for? Was he going to be beaten up? 

“Hey, I’m Quincy. I’m the charger that killed you ten times, and I felt bad about it. Can I buy you coffee or something?”

Connie blinked rapidly, knowing that his face was definitely ablaze right now. He nodded meekly, trying to summon words forth. Quincy coughed awkwardly, trying to break the silence. 

  
“There’s a great coffee place down the street- Veemybop. Have you had it?”   
  
Connie managed to nod again, smiling. “They take my really weird orders.” Quincy laughed a bit, politely, and Connie bit his lip- he was definitely already annoyed. 

“Well, let’s go, if you want.” Quincy said, offering him a hand to help him up. Connie nearly tripped over the bench, clinging to Quincy’s hand and releasing it as he stood upright. Quincy led him down the street to Veemybop, walking in the door as if he was quite familiar with the place.

“Hey, Jules. Can I get a latte with extra milk?” He asked, striding up to the counter.

“Yep! Anything else?” Jules asked, looking to Connie. 

“Uh, a cappuccino with as many shots of espresso as you can legally put in.” Quincy looked at him oddly, but Jules just laughed and wrote down his order. She passed the two steaming coffees to them, Quincy handing her a few G’s and walking out with Connie.   
  
“So, uh… You seem to like dapple dualies?”   
  
“That first round together was actually my first time using them,” Connie confessed, taking a sip from his immensely bitter coffee and making a face.

“Oh, really? You’re good.”

Connie’s face heated up even more as he stared into his coffee, searching for something to say. 

“Oh, thanks. You’re… uh, good.”

“...With the squiffer?” Quincy asked, trying to help him finish his sentence.

“No, I mean, you’re good looking. Well, you’re good with the squiffer, too, but- you’re cute.” Connie couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth, Quincy staring at him in slight shock. 

“You’re not so bad yourself. Wanna play some more turf war?”

Connie nodded happily, shyly reaching his hand out. Quincy took it and they walked, hand in hand, to the lobby.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: tinyhellboy  
> if you enjoyed my work here go check out my tumblr for nothing like it at all!


End file.
